bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XXXVII
I don't know how many times I've rewritten this because my computer kept restarting. Winter had to admit, Sefia and Kikuri were excellent fighters. Both fought with tactics meant to overwhelm, but while Sefia was graceful, Kikuri used brute, crushing force. Winter almost wanted to see them fight. "These idiots will never learn when they're fighting a hopeless battle! Dark Burial Rain!!" Kikuri grumbled and blasted away a dozen enemies and Cursing those that survived. "Oh, don't be a show off." Sefia chided. "Yeah? You do better then." Kikuri challenged. "Fine. Ragnado Nova!" Winter was temporarily blinded from the following blast of light that wiped multiple demons and Paralyzing others. "Let's keep going." Winter said. "Yeah, Kikuri. Let's got." Sefia joked. "Bah!" -~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ "These runes...the style seems familiar." Sefia muttered. The had found themselves in a large area of temple ruins. Crumbled stone was everywhere. "Can't say I recognize them." Kikuri said. "Is it a problem?" Winter asked. "Maybe. These are sealing runes. I'm wondering..." Sefia said. "Why would something be sealed here, in a land without time?" Kikuri finished. "We may have to find out." Winter said. "Let's keep moving." They continued on through the ruins. It was strangely silent without Sefia and Kikuri's usual banter but both were deep in thought. Winter started feeling a bit jumpy. "Edea! Edea made those runes!" Sefia said suddenly. Kikuri frowned. Winter got a feeling of dread that replaced his jumpiness. "I won't deny that but why would Edea be here?" Kikuri asked. "Edea? The Earth Knight?" Winter said. "Yeah. Great warrior. Why?" Sefia said. "I know where we are. This is the Spirit World Palymna. Where Edea sealed Cardes the Malevolent away." Winter said. Sefia paled. "And now the seal is broken." she said. Kikuri sighed. "Looks like we got a fight on our hands." Kikuri muttered. "You can count on that." The voice that spoke was indescribable but Winter knew, just like he knew with Maxwell, that he would never forget it. Behind them was Cardes the Malevolent himself. He was bare-chested, waist-down he wore black, white, and purple interlocking plates. His skin was pale with black lines and patterns. His dirty white hair shadowed his face so they could only see his glowing orange eyes. Winter was surprised to see that Cardes was only slightly taller than them. He stood there, looking civilized with his hands clasped behind his back. "Cardes." Winter said flatly. Winter almost thought that Cardes smiled. "Endarr, kiv os steel." Cardes said. Winter was surprised that Cardes knew how to speak the ancient language. He had said: Greetings, King of Steel. "What did he say?" Kikuri grumbled. "He said hello." Winter said. Kikuri frowned. "He said hello?" she asked. Winter shrugged. "Sort of." he said. "Whatever. What do you want?" Kikuri demanded. "Oh, this and that. Nothing of importance to someone as great as you." Cardes said offhandedly. Kikuri's eyes narrowed. "If it involves my destruction than it is of importance to me." she said. "Ah, mortal ignorance. You will all be destroyed sooner or later. You simply cannot accept it." Cardes said. "We accept it. We just don't accept it immediately." Winter said. Cardes chuckled. "If it is going to happen, why delay it?" Cardes asked. "Why shouldn't we?" Winter asked, hoping Sefia and Kikuri would take the advantage of Cardes's distraction. "Because it is inevitable. All beings must end for the next to rise." Cardes said. "Then eventually, you'll die as well." Winter pointed out. "True. But I have a job to do and I cannot die until that job is done. We all have a role in the strands of time. Some things cannot happen if another does not." "Then I'll make sure humans live by killing you!" As Winter, Sefia and Kikuri lunged at Cardes, they heard him chuckle. "Predictable." That was when Cardes became truly malevolent. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts